frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180223183230
Then Elsa and Breha turned back to the steps she went and down the hallways, passing all kinds of statues and figures. When they've finally made it to the one, last, final floor, then something caught their eyes when they've seen the same, familiar name on on the bedroom door, it says Princess Anna of Aren-delle from Scandinavia, Norway, Europe but in fact, it also says Princess Anna's bedroom much to Elsa's and Breha's complete shock but Elsa and Breha reached the end of the hall coming to a bigger door as the handle to the doors. They were about to open it but held back a bit so they knocked the door first. They've gotten the courage, opened the door and went inside of the room. When they've looked inside, it shocked them because they saw that the room was nothing but a whole lot, way, far much larger than theirs and Anna's old former bedroom in Aren-delle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe but the larger bedroom was also nothing but a large gallery bedroom as well. When Elsa and Breha stepped further into the room and saw that everything was neat. Curtains weren't torn at all, furnitures weren't broken at all, and most of the pottery that was in there wasn't broken at all. Elsa and Breha walked when they've seen a bed that was neatly made properly and the sheets were properly made neatly as well. Then something else caught Elsa's and Breha's eyes when they saw much more memorial pictures than only just one of someone on the wall, especially colored pictures of the familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European, slender, fair skinned, light freckled, rosy cheeked, long strawberry blonde haired young girl or princess with turquoise blue eyes and pink lips was none other than only just the same royal youngest sister of Aren-delle much to Elsa's and Breha's pure shock, the first group of pictures was that of the familiar Scandinavia, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Aren-delle herself in all the other European countries away from Norway, the second group of pictures was that of same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Aren-delle herself in six other continents other than Europe, the third group of pictures was that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Arendelle herself in Asia but also in all the Asian countries, the fourth group of pictures was that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Aren-delle in Africa but also in all the African countries, the fifth group of pictures was that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Arendelle in North America but also in all the other United States of America, including her new but current home in California in United States Of North America, the sixth group of pictures was that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Aren-delle in South America but also in all the South American countries, the seventh group of pictures of that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Arendelle in Australia and the eighth group of pictures of that of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European youngest sister of Aren-delle in Antarctica. The pictures of the same familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Aren-delle with anybody else who was at least more of another family to Anna besides other than only just Elsa and Breha themselves and their parents themselves since Anna grew up to be less isolated away from Aren-delle without Elsa and Breha too the exact same way Elsa and Breha have grown up to be less isolated away from Aren-delle without Anna. Plus, the other pictures of the same, familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Arendelle who other friends on her own besides only just Elsa and Breha themselves. Not only were there the pictures of same, familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Aren-delle at the age, six but there were also other pictures of the same, familiar Scandinavian, Norwegian, European royal youngest sister of Arendelle over the age of five through eighteen. However, there were all the/other pictures of Anna's best birthdays/celebrations every year of their whole entire lives, holiday celebrations every year including New Year's Eve and Day celebration, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Fourth Of July celebration, Harvest and Halloween celebration, Thanksgiving celebration, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah celebration, family, holiday traditions including pictures of Anna wearing Halloween costumes every year until the age of twelve which means Anna unfortunately had to outgrow Halloween and Anna with Christmas presents/gifts. There were other pictures of Princess Anna of Arendelle herself with the dolls, including the doll version of Princess Anna of Arendelle herself, dollhouses and other toys. The pictures of Princess Anna of Arendelle at the churches in California. The pictures of Princess Anna of Arendelle at the pumpkin field during the autumn fall. They were one of the happiest all time memories of Princess Anna's whole entire life. Everything else Elsa and Breha saw that actually shocked them was all the/other colored pictures of their other, little, youngest sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle herself. Elsa and Breha gasped in shock as neither of them could believe what they've just seen so far at all until Elsa and Breha shook their heads in refusal and denial because neither of them could easily bear the thought of losing their other sister, Anna again like they've almost done back when Elsa was eight while Breha was seven and Anna was only just five back then. Elsa asked in shock. "Wait a minute!" Elsa said. "Wait a second!" Breha added. Tears formed Elsa's and Breha's shocked eyes. "Anna?" Elsa asked as she was beyond more and more stunned. "This is Anna's current bedroom now?" Breha added as she was also beyond more and more stunned too. "Anna lives here now?" "Anna grew up to be less isolated here away from Arendelle without us too?" "Anna doesn't live in Aren-delle anymore either? Since the accident happened back when I was eight while you were seven and our other sister was only just five back then." "Neither of us can believe Anna lives here away from Aren-delle now!" "Neither of us can believe Anna lives here away from Aren-delle now either." "Neither of us can believe Anna grew up to be less isolated here away from Arendelle without us!" "Neither of us knew Anna had other friends on her own besides other than just us for a change!" "Anna's an adventurous, outside world traveler?" "Anna has been traveling around the whole entire outside world?" "Anna has been going on so many adventures? No that's impossible!" "So many pictures of my sister, Anna in other different countries and continents but worse, no pictures of us at all?" "She doesn't belong here, does she, Breha?" "Yes!" "She belongs down in Aren-delle in Scandinavian, Norway, Europe with us, doesn't she?" "Yes!" Aren-delle's Anna's home too, isn't it?" "Yes!" "Not just ours. No way Anna went on so many adventures even without us around all the time! No way Anna would travel around the outside world so much either!" "Neither of us knew Anna traveled around the outside world nor went on so many adventures!" "Neither of us can believe Anna's much of an adventurous, outside world traveler herself." "Neither of us still can even believe any of it." "All we're hoping is Anna's fully aware that there's a lot of danger out in this real world when or if only she's not in Aren-delle nor in Scandinavia nor Norway nor Europe because neither of us can bear to lose her again like we almost lost did. Anna still needs us and we still need her too. Oh, Breha! We miss her so much. If it weren't for the accident, we still would've been together with not just each other but with Anna as sisters." Elsa started to cry by bursting into tears as she sobbed softly. She hugged her little, younger, middle sister, Breha but she also sobbed on Breha's shoulder too. Breha comforted her sobbing big sister, Elsa but she also started crying and sobbing too. "Well, we used to have another sister." Elsa explained. "Her name was Princess Anna of Aren-delle." Breha added. "We were best friends when we were little. One night, I accidentally struck Anna with my ice powers back when I was eight." "While I was seven and our other sister, Anna was only just five back then. We called our parents for help and they've taken me and Anna to the rock trolls to get her head healed." "But we did allow Grand Pabbie to erase all of Anna's true, real, old, original memories of our magical powers and the childhood accident before we've returned to Arendelle one, last, final time until we've grown up to be less isolated away from Arendelle without Anna the exact same way Anna grew up to be less isolated away from Arendelle without us too since they've saved us and Anna from being stuck isolated in Arendelle together with each other for a long time during the separation and found us better, new homes for us to grow up to be less isolated away from Arendelle without our parents. However, our parents still rule Arendelle but they still miss us and Anna too. In fact, Anna grew up to be not just anything else more than another royal of Arendelle but less isolated away from Arendelle without us too." Olaf and Clara closely listened to the story that Elsa and Breha just told all the others about their other, little, youngest sister, Anna but they still remembered the first day or time they've still stared at all the/other pictures of the same, familiar not only just five anymore but now eighteen year old Scandinavian, Norwegian, European tall, slender, fair skinned, light freckled, rosy cheeked, long strawberry blonde haired royal princess of Arendelle with turquoise blue eyes and pink lips until they've snapped out of it because they've correctly heard the sniffles and looked up to see that twenty one year old Snow Princess Elsa and twenty one year old Wind Princess Breha of Arendelle, the normally pretty-faced women, were uncontrollably crying for normal, ordinary long lost other, little, youngest sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. Olaf and Clara leaned in to give them comforting warm hugs and patted their backs to calm them down. "Do you girls really miss Anna?" Olaf asked. "We do. We've seen enough pictures of Anna's whole entire past life without us so now we know where she is! None of this would've happened if I only was especially more careful enough to prevent the accident from happening. We want Anna back." Elsa sobbed as she responded tearfully.